stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
World's Finest Vol 4 3
The Toyman has crafted the ultimate killing machine to protect himself from the Kryptonian menace, and Oracle has sent Supergirl and Batgirl to stop it. But when Supergirl faces off against the Kryptonite Man while the new Batgirl takes on Catwoman, they both find themselves in over their heads.This looks like a job for… Summary of Stephness: The issue begins with Oracle waking up Kara Zor-El and asking Supergirl to rescue one of her operatives who was investigating the disappearance of Kryptonite Man and got "in over her head". This turns out to be literal, as Steph is trapped at the bottom of the Gotham river with Catwoman and a crate filling with water. As Catwoman hysterically screams that this is all Stephanie's fault and Steph replies with an annoyed, "You already said that!", the two women are miraculously rescued courtesy of Supergirl's laser vision. Stephanie quickly introduces herself as Batgirl and informs Kara that she ran into Catwoman while investigating a warehouse. She had discovered Toyman was holding the Kryptonite Man captive and torturing him when one of the Toyman's robots (who Steph dubbed Toyboy) overwhelmed her and Catwoman and put them in this predicament. The two girls agree to go investigate, leaving Catwoman behind. On Stephanie's instruction, they enter the place through the sewers. She tells Kara that this was because Batman had always taught her that good guards took rooftops and windows. Kara revealed she knew this piece of teaching too, as she had also trained with Batman on earth. They bond over this, Supergirl reminiscing that Batman had taught her to be human. Stephanie replies he had taught her how to be a hero. Kara admits she misses Batman, and after a pause, Stephanie admits the same, but insists that Batman lives on in other ways. Kara is prepared to charge in optimistically to take down the villains, but Steph is more cautious. Kara jovially asks her, "It's the first Supergirl-Batgirl team up, what can go wrong?" And Steph makes sure to give her a sarcastic "you were saying?" when the pair are overwhelmed by Toyman's robots. However, Steph holds her own and defeats multiple miniature robotic superheroes sent by Toyman, and Kara smashes Toyboy's head in. But as soon as Kara declares the mission to be in the bag, Mr. Freeze appears with one of his guns. Stephanie quickly leaps in front of Kara and throws Batarangs that disable the weapon. When Kara assures Steph she could have taken the ice, Stephanie shrugs and says she had to pull her weight in the team up, because Kara "took out Toyboy and I owed that little jerk". Toyman runs in, very distraught his robot has been broken. Yelling at the two heroes and calling them "aliens" he quickly activates his humongous composite Superman/Batman robot. It grabs Stephanie and blasts Kara with Kryptonite. Stephanie manages to call in a "code black" (highest level threat) to Oracle before the link is severed. Oracle called in Superman and Batman. Other Formats/Collected In: World's Finest (2009) TPB Variant Covers File: Worlds_Finest_3B_Cover.jpg| World’s Finest #3B Variant Cover by Phil Noto Category:Appearances Category:Batgirl